An older sister
by Nehamee
Summary: When Leos out Running he finds a teenage winged wolf , she has no family left apart from her cousin who does not know what she is , They take her in as a older sister , but with new enemies on the prowl what trouble can they get into ? before a turtle and a wolves funday No pairings Please read it's better than the summery
1. Having a New Sister

**I was Looking at some fanfic's and decided that a idea I had might really work ****Its Based on the 2012 version of Tmnt this is not a romance Fan fiction **

**Oc File**

**Topic – The White Winged Wolf Aka Katie Nehamee**

**Name-Katie**

**Age – 16**

**Gender – Female**

**Species - A mutant white wolf with wings and Dragon Horns **

Leo's POV

I was running across the roof tops for my daily run my Ocean blue eyes scanning the area , ever since I found out Karai was shredders daughter I was being extremely cautious. I heard a loud yelp come from a roof at my right so I looked and was extremely shocked at what I saw.

A white wolf was sitting with its back to me I noted that it was obviously a girl because of her shape and the fact she had long blonde locks falling down her back. she seemed to be sewing a wound up on her leg with trouble. She had fur that was as white as snow with wings that were also white but with a strip of gold down the edges . She also had horns on her head from what I could see they were silver with gold lines wrapping round them and her head was blonde locks of hair falling down

I wonder if I should go see if she needs any help I mean she's a Fellow mutant that's needs help, Right? I decide to go try help when I hear her beginning to sing a little.

_Song – How could this happen to me by simple plan.(I'll be using songs a lot in this fanfic)_

_I open my eyes__  
__I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.__  
__I can't remember how__  
__I can't remember why__  
__I'm laying here tonight__  
__And I can't STAND the pain__  
__And I can't make it go away__  
__No I can't STAND the pain_  
_How could this happen to me__  
__I've made my mistakes__  
__got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me___

_Everybody's screaming__  
__I try to make a sound but no one hears me__  
__I'm slipping off the edge__  
__I'm hanging by a thread__  
__I wanna start this over again__  
__So I try to hold__  
__On to a time when__  
__Nothing mattered__  
__And I can't explain what happened__  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
__No I can't___

_*CHORUS*__  
__How could this happen to me__  
__I've made my mistakes__  
__got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me___

_I've made my mistakes__  
__got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me_

_Music ends_

I see her starting to wrap her wounds with a bandage content with the stitches as they were.

I start walking forward knowing that she needs help with something.

Her ears pricked up and turned to where i was she had somehow heard my approach and turned around in confusion , when she saw me her Hazel brown orbs widened and turned defensive.

"What do you want to help wreak my life as well!" She growled slowly getting up but she winced in pain from her leg.

"No I just want to help." I said walking over to her.  
"Yeah right." She scoffed but let me come over to her

"Aren't you scared of me?" she asks watching me check her wound.

"Nope , if you haven't noticed I am no human ether ." I say chuckling

"oops I forgot ." she says with a smile. "It looks like you have done a good job sewing this up but my brother Donnie will have to check it out." I told her dreading Master Splinters reaction.

"Err sure." .

"So what's your name anyway?" I ask curious

"Katie. Katie Marie Nehamee. What's yours?"

"Leonardo Hamito but call me Leo its less of a mouth full." I Tell her with a smile

A few hours later.

I looked at Katie who was currently looking at her paw which looked like a normal hand but with pads fur and sharp claws comes off the ends .My Brothers and Splinter was not please that I brought someone home without asking but when Splinter had taken one look at her sad eyes and mutant form and told them she will be their step sister and smiled and walked into his meditation room. Raph when to the training room to punch the training dummy , Mikey went to play video games in his room , Donnie finished checking Katie's Leg and went to flirt with April on the phone which left me and my new older sister. But Katie seemed to be deep in thought

"You ok?" I ask.

" I have to go back." She muttered but I still heard it.

"what do you mean?" I ask

"Back to my house." She answers

"what? But what about your parents?"

"Their Dead." She sighs and continues "They got killed by someone called shredder and he captured me then turned me into this." She referred to her mutant form as I growled in anger. " I just want to go back a collect a few things like my family photo and my guitar." She pleaded to me.

"As long as me and my brothers can come yes , but your still hurt so take it easy." I shake my head knowing I'll regret it. I went to get them but I heard the door go and when I looked around.

Katie was gone

"Great just great." I face palmed

"What's up Leo?" I looked behind me and saw my three little brothers looking at me confused.

"Katie's just gone and ran off to go get some things from her old home even though I said we would come." I snapped.

"Don't threat Leo I gave her a T-Phone as soon as I found out she was going to live with us. So we can track it to her location." Donnie said.

"Great job lets go find us a wolf sister." I smirk

Katie's pov

I looked around the area scooping it out for danger looking , sniffing the air and listening. My hazel eyes watching like a hawk around me . when I was sure it was safe I limp my way off to a four bedroom house standing on its own at the end of the street.

I fly up to a window on the first floor , open it and slip in side that when I hear growling I flip around and see my nanas Yorkshire terrier Oscar standing growling like no tomorrow.

"Hey Oscar it's me Katie." I say bending down to him.

He yaps happily recognising me and jumps up trying to lick me . I laugh and stoke him looking around the dark room I was in.

"Mum , Nan , Ian Luke and Tasha are all gone who's going to look after you boy?" I sigh had lost my Real Dad at a young age around 6 I think but I did not think about it a lot because he had died from drinking alcohol too much and then at Nine I lost my Granddad so because she was lonely and my sweet step Dad wanted to my Nan moved in. But then tradgty struck my loving step dad had a heart attack in front of me when I was thirteen then and I missed him so and now all my families gone I sigh again and put Oscar down and head to my room which I had shared with my 10 year sister Tasha.

I sigh when I enter the pink room , I hated the colour because consider me mostly a Tom boy and instead of looking after my looks I like to play the electric guitar and play loads of video games.

I look around for anything I needed.

Music starts playing (My Heart will go on by Celine Dion)

_Every night in my dreams__  
__I see you, I feel you,__  
__That is how I know you go on_  
I find my electric Guitar and look closely at it , My cousin Sam had got it for me on my 14th Birthday and started teaching me , I was really good at it now but he was somewhere else in New York.

My Guitar had on the back a white wolf growling and showing its teeth with a gold flame around it.

I turned it over and it had _Sam and Katie best cousins forever._ Painted in gold on the white background. And underneath was a picture of me human playing a rock and roll piece with him next to me.  
I smiled and wondered if he would care if I was a wolf. I put it in its case and move on  
_Far across the distance__  
__And spaces between us__  
__You have come to show you go on_

I carried on looking around and saw a picture of 2 ladies on with short grey hair and smiling. The other with short Reddy Brown hair smiling with her arm around a short brown haired male who was holding a small girl with long thin brown hair and a 10 year old boy was in front of him with his arm around a thirteen year old teen with medium length blonde hair.

I smiled at the sight of my Family all happy together , this picture was taken 3 years ago.

____

_Near, far, wherever you are__  
__I believe that the heart does go on__  
__Once more you open the door__  
__And you're here in my heart__  
__And my heart will go on and on_

I put it in a Blue bag that was beside my guitar and continued looking around , and started packing clothes since I could sew well , I just needed to learn how to with paws .  
I looked and saw my old Airwolf series I shrugged and packed it knowing if I left it , I would miss it a lot.  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
I picked up my old toy that I had since I was born it was a rabbit with a lot of colours on it I loved it loads since it was my Mum who got it me and held a lot of precious Memories I put it gently in my bag knowing I needed it a lot right now.  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
I went down stair after I had finished packing grabbing a apple and threw it up in the air and cut it into 5 equal pieces and caught them on to a plate.

"Nice one."  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
I looked around and saw My four new brothers looking impressed so smiled at them and looked at the cut apple and held the plate out to them  
"Go on have one each." They took a piece of apple each and I ate my bit looking at the kitchen  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I say sighing.

"Ya got everything?" Raph asks.

"Yeah but I need to drop something off to my cousins hang on." I run into the living room grab some paper and write

_**To Sam**_

_**Its Katie here , I'm sorry but I am leaving Oscar with you , everyone over here is gone apart from me **_

_**Mum , Ian , Nan , Tasha and Luke their all gone and you can't see me because... well I look very different you may see me soon but not now bye hope Oscar is ok with you**_

_**From your favourite Cousin Katie Nehamee**_

I sight and show my Brothers the note and they nod

I grab Oscar and put him his carrier hold the note in my other hand and the guys grab my things and say meet us at the lair. I grab the carrier and the note and take off outside and into the air being gentle with the yorkie in the carrier and find his house where he lived with Hannah his girlfriend and buster his 8 year King Charles spaniel.

I land softly and put him outside and make sure the note won't fly off and knocked on the door then hid in the trees in front.

I watched as he answered and look shocked at what was in his front door step.

My cousin was tall and had Blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

He saw the note and read it before his eyes filled with horror and looked around to see if he could see me before taking Oscar in and shutting the door.

I smiled sadly and returned to the lair.

They had made me a room with Blue walls and a large bed , wardrobe , chest of draws and a TV

They smiled at me before leaving me to get unpacked but I did not unpack

I finally collapsed on to my new bed into a fit of tears letting all my sadness out , I missed my mum I missed how Luke and Tasha would pester me I missed everything but what I missed most was my humanity . I let my tiredness take over and fell into a restless sleep.

**Well what do you think? Please review and favourite I don't own Tmnt only my OC's **

**I will update soon until then Nehamee out PIECE **


	2. Showing Off

**I am sorry for the wait but here it is the next chapter please Do read and review catch you Later J**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed that it was not my room I wondered for a moment then the events of the previous day hit me full force. I sighed and sat up looking at the time... it was Midday. I rushed to get up cringing when I felt the dull throb in my leg.

I carried on though I mean I was fine last night so why was it hurting now?  
I got up and yelping quietly at the rush of pain running up my leg like little daggers pocking me while tormenting me.  
I ignored it the best I could and hobbled out of the room I now called my own , I saw Leo watching something on TV while Raph fed a medium sized normal Turtle and Mikey was skateboarding around the Lair as they called it I however did not know where Donnie was.

Mikey Looked up and saw me.  
"Hey guys look who finally woke up!" He shouted. Leo turned around to look and so did Raph.

"Good afternoon." Leo smirked. I mumbled a reply and limped to Bathroom to make myself somewhat decent but when I looked in the turtle mirror (Irony) I was speechless to see how bad my fur was...

It was Mattered and knotted and on my leg the fur had lumps of dried blood on it , I was confused at that al little but I looked at the bandage above the blooded fur then I knew what had happened.

I groaned in irritation just about ready to pull my bird nest aka my hair out of my head but just so I look a bit tidier I had a hot shower.

About a hour later I leave the Bathroom looking a lot better and feeling better. I looked around and noted that Donnie was coming out his lab. " Hey Donnie!"

He looked up from his note book. " Oh hi Katie , what is it?"

"Oh um The stitches in my leg kinda urn came out?" I winced at the annoyed look on the younger's face at that.

"Oh Katie come with me ." He lead me into his lab and I noticed it was radiantly clean unlike some of the other rooms.

He told me to sit on the lab table which I did then he proceeded to unroll the bandages that were wrapped around the top of my knee.

I looked down at it and saw that some of the stitches had snapped and a bit of blood was trickling down the side of my leg. Donnie stitched my leg up in silence but only then did I notice the bags under the gap toothed turtles eyes and the slightly Paler green skin on his face.

"Donnie your shattered go have a lie down." He looked up from the stitches he had finished however he shook his head wearily.

"No I have some repairs to finish I can sleep later it's only been around 2 days since I last slept." I was shocked how anyone can go without sleep for that long I don't know but this turtle was going to sleep even if I had to chain him to his bed then lock his door!

"Donnie. You do know I am going to have to drag you to your room and chain you to your bed till you get at least some sleep. Right?" He looked up shocked then smirked evilly and started booking it to the door.

"If you want to drag me to bed , you have to catch me first Big sis!" he Called. I shook my head and go on all fours and chased after him. I tracked by scent and saw him talk and laughing with our brothers I listened from where I was.

" I can't believe she finds she can catch a ninja." He laughed hard. "I mean she's a year older than us as well so she will be slightly slower too." Raph laughed. I growled quietly and crept up the two that was my target Leo and Mikey saw me and I made a motion to be quiet and when I reached them I stood up and quickly wrapped my arms around Raph and my right wing round Donnie.

"Ok Raph I'll get you later but Donnie it beddy bie for you and hey why not Raph as well ." Leo and Mikey both laughed at my tone I dragged the struggling turtles to Donnie's room and with my wing I lied don on his bed and tucked him in I smiled at the aspirated emotion on my younger brothers face.  
"Just try to get a few winks of sleep ok , not enough sleep isn't Healthy." I watched him sigh and close his chocolate eyes and his breathing started to even out as he went into a Peaceful sleep I smile again and with the Sai wielding turtle over my shoulder I tiptoed out of the Purple banded turtles room.

"YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE!" Raph yelled randomly causing me to look at him on my shoulder with my furry eye brow raised

I let him go but not before I gave him a play punch I left him and went to go to my room.

I looked around and spotted my guitar and decided to practise singing and playing my guitar. I smiled and picked a song

[Teenage dream by Katy Perry]

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

I smiled and said to no one "Great I still have the magic touch"

"Hey girly don't play the CD's to loud Spikes trying to eat." Comes Raphs annoyed Voice.

"Yeah well Raph I would if they were actually CD's!" I shouted back.

"What are you on about?" He yelled I sighed then had a idea I shouted for him to get everyone into the Living room and that will be there in a sec

I ran down stairs with my Guitar to see Master Splinter , Leo , Raph , Don , Mike and April there

"This better be good girly." Raph said and then noticed my guitar

"What Ya doing with that?" He asked

"Showing you guys and April what I can do." I said

"You can play that beast I doubt it" Raph snorted but shut up at the glare I gave him and just sat on the floor

I put my guitar on (With the strap) then prepared

[One of those girls by Avril Lavigne]

_La la la, la la la la_

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

[Chorus]  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

[Chorus]

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

[Chorus]

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

The song ended so I looked up and saw stunned expressions on all my new family members.

"You were amazing Katie who taught you to be that good on the Guiter ?" April said smiling.

"My Cousin Sam he was the one I left my dog too yesterday." I said taking my Guitar

"Oh sorry." April looked symmetry

"Na it's ok."

"Hey Katie is it ok if we go on patrol together , your leg seems better." Leo asked

"Sure I'll go get ready." I Said with smile

**Ok I am hoping for some reviews for this , if you do review can you comment on how the stories going J see you for next time**


	3. Patrolling

**Sorry for not updating but I have not been getting many views on this  
This chapter is dedicated to my first and only favourite + Follower Demon Kiara  
I do not own Ninja Turtles only My OC's **

I ran out of the lair with my New brothers trailing behind me. I grimaced at the dirty sewer water pooling around my hind paws making my white fur a grey colour , what can you expect I am a teenage girl who likes to be hygienic?

I stopped and waited for the others to catch up to find out where to go.  
"Let go topside guys you know to check all the crime." I heard Leo say.  
We nodded in understanding and jumped though the already open manhole cover then made for the roofs.

"Hey Katie?" Leo yelled over to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you scout the city from the air then call me if you find anything?"  
"Sure." I said and took quickly to the air feeling the wonderful feeling of freedom though my veins and my wing tips.

I looked down at the city with enhanced vision to see if there was any trouble suddenly I froze my wings flapping being the only movement from my...

My cousin and his girlfriend were cornered in a alley by men with dragon tattoos.  
I snapped , No one ,I mean no one can touch my remaining family NO ONE .

I took a dive , it was like I was free falling. I suddenly broke out of the dive and dropped between my cousin and his girlfriend, and the thugs.

"Back off boys , or do I have to do something I'll regret." I snarled showing my fangs and pulling out my claws from their sockets. I heard Sam and Hannah slowly standing behind me while the thugs looked shocked but soon turned cocky.

"you must be friends of the turtles , get her boys!" The one who looked like the leader ran forward towards me swinging a large bat while the other 3 carried kitchen knives.

The leader swung the bat at my chest but easily dodged the sloppy swing and sliced the bat with my claws. I performed a kick at his chest and effectively knocked him out. I turned my attention towards his lackeys. I growled lowly scaring them off.

I turned round and looked at Sam and Hannah to check on them and found them staring at me in wonder , I smiled at them and took to the sky again.

I flew up to the roofs and landed , I looked around to see I could see my brothers around but I couldn't. Oh well.

I got out the T-Phone Donnie gave me and searched the contacts list. I called Leo and he answered almost straight away.

"Hey Katie everything alright?" He asked ocean blue orbs shining with determination.

"Yeah a few thugs but it's pretty quiet , we should head back soon. How long have we been out ?" I looked around the roof top I was on.

"we've been out around a hour and yeah we should , one more look around and we'll head back see you then." He said

"See Ya." I said back before cutting off and started jumping across rooftops.

A hour and 2 groups of thugs and Smugglers later I arrived back in the sewers waiting for the others to turn up wrinkling my nose at the smell

After around 10 minutes they turned up looking rather annoyed .

"whats up?" I asked raiseing my eyebrow.

"it was really quiet we only saw around 1 group of 3 thugs in 2 hours." Raph told me . i shook my head at them and started back towards the lair.

"How many did you see?"

"3 groups of thugs with 4 in each and then one group of smugglers." I replied.

"Lucky anyway how about a movie?" Mikey asked walking next to me. I looked at him and told him that it depened on what the Movie is.  
Leo was about to say something when my other 3 brothers cried out "NO!" NOT SPACE HEROS!"

I laughed at Leos pout and raced them back.

**A/N Sorry that the chapter is slightly shorter and how i took a 2 month break but i had school work AND i just could not get inspiration anyhow please review and favourite And catch you later my fellow wolves :D **


	4. Meeting the enemy

**Time for the next update tell me if I should continue this because I am not sure.**

3 months later 

I was running to clear my head and thinking about something that had happened between me and Leo. It had shocked me and everyone less but ended with me running out of the lair I was thinking so hard I didn't notice the sudden down pour soaking my fur and feathers.

_Flashback_

_"KATIE DO YOU RELISE THE SHREDDER IS OUT THERE! WE CAN'T GO OUT!" Leo yelled_

_"YEAH I DO RELISE BUT WE CAN'T STAY HIDING DOWN HERE LIKE MICE HIDING FROM A CAT OR IN THIS INSTENCE A TIN CAN THAT NEEDS TO BE OPENED !" I was yelling so much that I did not notice the golden fire igniting in my clenched Paws. I had noticed and was so shocked was I had nearly done and turned and fled ignoring Leo yelling to come back._

_End of Flashback_

In the last 2 months the shredder has been on the loose stronger than ever and after Master Splinter apparently they were old enemies.  
I stopped by a old water tower that has hole in it. I crawled into the pitch black water tower silently hoping that it would stop raining soon.

?

I watched the target crawl into a water tower to avoid the rain. A smirk crossed my Muzzle as I watched her close her eyes and go to sleep it would soon be time and this city will know the power of the black winged wolf!

Katie

As I slowly opened my eyes I felt a presence near me I wondered if it was the guys but I knew not to just assume things and causally made my way out the water tower on before standing on two legs taking the occasional sniff of the air to check for danger I frowned when I noticed the wind was blowing away from me.

I soon felt the presence again but this time I also got the tingle that signifies I was about to get punched , I ducked quickly swinging around to face my attacker. I was shocked from what I saw , a black winged wolf who was obviously male he was black with bat wings and blood red eyes and an evil grin lurking on his dark scary face. He was standing on two paws.

I snarled at him in warning my eyes narrowed. He merely laughed and walked towards me grinning.  
When he got too close for confect I lashed out and scratched the male wolf across the face in which he decided he was close enough.

"Ah yes the white winged wolf how nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake but I didn't shake it I only looked at him with what must of looked like dis trust.

"Who are you ?" I growled at him.

"Me? Oh I am just a shadow of a former person but you my dear can call me Nightlash ." Nightlash told me.

"Why did you go too punch me earlier?" I asked him watching his every move to make sure nothing was hostile.

"I tried to punch you because you are y target!" he told me smoothly before leaping at me yellow teeth bared catching off guard , he sunk his fangs into my neck quickly and painfully as he bit. Nightlash starting trying to push me down and make me submit , he started clawing at me legs and face , It was so painful.

I yelled in pain but I was not about to give up to some black wolf who thinks he can knock me around! I hit him as hard as I could with my feathered wings , and checked to see where I had hit him to pushing the light pain in my legs and the intense pain in my neck.

It seemed I had sent him off the building because he was just flying back onto the building when I turned around , He looked very Pissed with me.

I gulped slightly knowing he was going to be a tough villain to beat.

**So what do you think ? Oh and I have some news I am going to shorten the amount I write in each chapter from know because it means I am going to get these out faster and it means I am going to look forward to writing more.  
I DONT own tmnt but I do own Nightlash and Katie and all the other OC's I write about ;) please favourite and review and see you in the next chapter of An older sister**


End file.
